Republika Srpskaball
Bosnia and Herzegovinaball|government = Republic|language = Serbian|capital = Banja Lukaball|affiliation = Bosnia and Herzegovinaball|caption = DIE ćevapi DIE!|image = Srpska Republicball.png|personality = Eccentric, separatist|gender = Male|religion = Orthodoxyball|friends = Serbiaball Montenegroball Russiaball Chetnicksball Greeceball and all other mom's friends|enemies = Bosnia and Herzegovinaball Albaniaball Croatiaball USAball UNball|likes = рaкиja, Orthodoxy, Serbiaball, Radovan Karadzic, Ratko Mladic, tupac of corse|hates = halal, ćevapi, Islam|founded = 1991|predecessor = SAO Bosanska Krajinaball SAO Herzegovinaball SAO North-Eastern Bosniaball SAO Romanijaball SAO Northern Bosniaball|intospace = не|status = Entity of Bosnia and Herzegovinaball|type = kebab buster, radical serb|notes = REMOVE KEBAB FROM THE PREMISES!!! THAT'S ALL}} is an entity of Bosnia and Herzegovinaball. It is completely inhabited by Serbs, but UNball don't let him to leave kebab Bosniaball and join Serbiaball. History was born as a 2ball, later adopted by Illyriaball, SPQRball, Slavsball, Byzantineball, Banate of Bosniaball, Kingdom of Bosniaball, Ottomanball, Austria-Hungaryball, Yugoslaviaball and then Bosnia and Herzegovinaball. In the Yugoslav wars, he almost took over all of Bosniaball, but after he mortared Sarajevoball a third time, NATOball began bombing his most important pieces of clay. Eventually he was integrated into his worst enemy, but given lots of power in the government.He is planning to leave Bosnia in 2018 and either join Serbia or become his own country.He also makes lots of good war songs. Relationships Friends * Serbiaball -My mommy i wanna be just like her. in fact i wanna join her.REMOVE KEBAB!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * Russiaball - Hates NATOball and is a friend of Serbiaball.He sent soldiers to fight for me even though he was weak during the 1990's * Montenegroball - My good but lazy uncle. * Greeceball-Remoes kebab aswell. She also sent soldiers to fight for me during the Yugoslav wars. Enemies * NATOball - Why yuo bomb my mom and uncle!You bomb me as well * Bosniaball - Worst countryball! Remove kebab and cevapi! Gib independence!1995 best day of my life. XAXAXAXA yuor clay stink. * Albaniaball - Stop bullying mymom! Remove Shqip kebab! * USAball - Main bomber of Serbiaball! Why you bomb her?! Why you bomb me as well?! * UNball - Why yuo not letttings me join Serbiaball?! * Turkeyball - Worst enemy of Serbiaball. REMOVE KEBAB FROM PREMISES. or strong contry can. albiania can FUCKk him stink muslin flags.hahahaha. TURKS ARE IDIOT AND WEAK! croatia is so weak... macediona is poop... turks are ashol and stink the most stupid and smell pigs. or contry da one best karadzicu presiden of serbia.FUCKk bosniaks otomans all of they stink. we will never forgeve middle ages. stink and stupid otomans invaded us, removed pork and they reached hungrary. stupid turks they fucked us we will smell those guys... hahahaha BOSNIA IS A ROTTEN POOP. yuo should die albiania. and of corse, 2pac is alive in or contry. TURK STINK AND FUCKKING CONTRY. or white eagles will help da serbs to kill turk. NO MUSLINS!!! * Croatiaball - I mean hes not that bad but when he gets drunk....he can.... um never mind(hes also my uncle) Category:Bosniaball Category:Bosnia Category:Balkans Category:Slavic Category:Dependent Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:Europe Category:Countryballs of Europe Category:Serbiaball Category:Serbia Category:Kebab Removers Category:Kebab Haters Category:Three lines Category:Remover of kebab Category:Balkan Category:Caucasoid Category:Slav Category:Serbian Speaking Countryball Category:Idiot Category:Bosnian Speaking Countryball Category:Orthodox Category:Orthodoxball Category:Orthodox Christianity Category:Orthodox countryball Category:Orthodox Christianityball Category:Island Countryball Category:Slavic Countryball Category:Slavicball Category:Yugoslav Wars Category:Proposed Countryballs